TE AMAMOS FANTASMA ASESINO
by LindsayWest
Summary: Tori Vega y Jade West jamás fueron las mejores amigas, sin embargo, una noche, luego de ver una película, toda la naturaleza parece juntarse para que las cosas entre ellas cambien. Lo que fue rivalidad, se convierte en... ¿amor?


**Hola a todos, esto se me ocurrió un día mientras estaba con dolor de cabeza, hice a un lado los papeles del trabajo y me puse a escribir. Se los dejo, espero que les resulte curioso jejeje, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir pero siempre me acuerdo de mi maravilloso público lector. Se les quiere, ya lo saben. **

**Dedico éste trabajo a **_**Yoshi**_**, me caes bien y te llamas como mi hermana XD… ¿no eres mi hermana verdad? XD Espero que lo llegues a leer. También va para **_**Victoiousnaomi**_**, que siempre está ahí, persistiendo en éste mundo. Felicidades y gracias estimadas lectoras, siempre me apoyan cuando escribo.**

**Por favor, lectores de Mundos Opuestos y ¡Delincuente por tu Culpa!, no tardaré mucho en actualizar esas historias, un par de días más please y subiré capítulos nuevos, saben que me gusta actualizar ambas historias juntas.**

**Victorious no me pertenece****, pero Liz Gillies en mis sueños sólo es mía XD… No se pongan celosos XD**

**TE AMAMOS FANTASMA ASESINO**

-Quiero tener hijos tuyos.

La repentina frase asaltó de improviso a la relajada chica que miraba al techo – Quiero levantarme todos los días a preparar el desayuno para más de dos personas en casa, y luego tú lleves a los niños a la escuela en el coche. ¿Te imaginas qué lindo sería? – Insistió la joven morena llevando su mirada al techo pero sus pensamientos a la imaginación, los ojos parecían brillarle – Levantarte a la media noche para besar a un pequeño de dos años y hacerle a un lado el biberón mientras que yo voy a cubrir a la pequeña con la sábana mientras le quitó la muñeca de los brazos… Sí – Dijo de pronto, regresando la vista a la muchacha del cabello negro que en ningún momento despegó la vista del fondo blanco al frente – Quiero una hija de hermosos ojos azules, como los tuyos mi amor, y largos cabellos negros y piel pálida como la tuya y…

-Tori – La hizo callar la otra chica con voz autoritaria – No podemos tener hijos, ¿ya te has dado cuenta? – La morena arrugó la naríz en señal de desconcierto antes de voltearse en la cama sobre su espalda y cubrirse los pechos desnudos con la sábana de seda.

-Ya lo sé… pero a mí me gusta imaginarme todo eso… Porque llegará el momento Jade en que tú y yo formaremos una familia y yo quiero tener hijos contigo.

-Otra vez con lo mismo…

-Ya sé que nuestra situación es complicada pero aún así, hay otras opciones, tú podrías embarazarte y tener una linda niña de ojos azules y cabellos negros y yo…

-Vega – Le molestaba que la llamara así, se quedó callada – No es sólo el hecho de que seamos mujeres lo que pone todo complicado, también está la situación de que apenas tenemos 17 años. Y ni tú ni yo queremos tener responsabilidades matrimoniales aún – La morena hizo un puchero.

-No hables por mí.

-¡Tienes 17! – Insistió la otra incrédula – No arruinaremos nuestras vidas tan temprano y no permitiré que sucedan otras complicaciones por causa de eso.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque yo ni siquiera decido aún si me quiero casar – La mitad latina se le quedó mirando sorprendida por varios segundos, luego de los cuales la pelinegra no aguantó más contener la risa y esbozó un gesto burlón que Tori adoraba.

-Eres muy mala, vas a ver eh. – Y se le lanzó encima para besarla.

Hacían ya algunos meses que Tori Vega y Jade West mantenían una relación amorosa a escondidas. No había sido fácil, las dos tenían serias dificultades para poder tratarse íntimamente sin la mirada de nadie, Tori tenía miedo de decírselo a sus padres y por su parte Jade tenía novio. La gótica había sido muy paciente con Tori a la hora de hablar con sus padres, no es que Jade quisiera destapar el romance, ella era muy discreta, pero a pesar del inmenso amor que la morena mostraba a cada instante por ella, Victoria Vega seguía teniendo miedo de que alguien fuera de ellas dos lo supiera. Jade guardaba sus propias razones para no decirlo, sabía que los padres de Tori no pasarían de un regaño severo con su hija y sería todo, con su familia las cosas eran diferentes, su padre no era de mente abierta y su madre menos, pero nunca se lo decía a Tori, al final, la que tomaría la decisión de estar con la persona que quisiera sería ella y no su familia, se preocupaba, pero no permitía que sus limitaciones obstruyeran toda la felicidad que la latina, con toda su ternura e inocencia que mostraba, le causaba, sin que todavía lo pudiera creer.

Todo sucedió ése fatídico día en el que a la tonta de Tori se le ocurrió telefonear a medio mundo para ir a ver una película.

-Por enésima vez Vega, no iremos a ver el regreso de Bambi.

-¡No quiero ver el regreso de Bambi! – Refunfuñó la otra - … ¿Ya está de estreno la del regreso de Bambi? – La gótica hizo un gesto señalando su disgusto por el comentario de la morena – Bueno, pues otra película, elijan cuál.

-¡Yo elijo!

-¡No Cat! No volveré a pasar cuatro horas de mi vida mirando un documental sobre si sonríen las jirafas.

-¿Las jirafas sonríen? – Preguntó extrañado André.

-¡No! Yo elegiré la película.

-No quiero – Dijo débilmente Cat.

Tori miró a Jade acusatoria - ¿Por qué no?

-Porque la última vez la película que eligió Jade hizo que Robbie se orinara en los pantalones.

-No es verdad – Se defendió el de las gafas.

-¿Te muestro los pantalones? – Dijo Rex, burlándose.

-¡Están en la basura!

-Jejeje, eso crees.

-Pues que Robbie no vaya – Discutió Jade mordiendo un pepinillo.

-Claro que iré.

-Yo escogeré la película.

-Tú no puedes escoger la película…

-Esa es la condición Vega…

No sabía en sí porqué, pero Jade conocía de su facilidad para convencer a Tori de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, se daba cuenta de eso, había pasado muchas veces, Jade no necesitaba ser amable con Tori para que Tori fuera amable con ella y al final, hiciera lo que la pelinegra quería, fuera lo que fuera.

-Está bien, tú eliges la película Jade – La de piel pálida sonrió triunfante, el resto del grupo tragó saliva.

Ninguna de las dos chicas habría planeado que las cosas sucediera así, simplemente pasaron. Ellas fueron rivales desde el primer día de escuela de Tori en Hollywood Arts, Beck sólo fue el pretexto de Jade para hacerle la vida imposible a la morena, luego de Beck, no había más, la gótica simplemente era mala con la latina siempre que se le antojara, como en ese momento.

-¿Porqué debo comprarles palomitas a todos?

-Porque tú nos invitaste al cine.

-No, yo sólo lo propuse… además, no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarles a todos.

-Pues no le compres a Robbie.

-Oye…

-Yo quiero palomitas – Dijo Rex, y luego acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Robbie – Sin palomitas no se disfruta la película – Jade la miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-Cómpranos palomitas.- La morena no tuvo más que obedecer, y no es que no haya tenido opción, era más bien que contra lo que la gótica decía, ella simplemente no podía oponer resistencia, se lamentaba de eso pero tampoco se atrevía a quejarse, al menos, había conseguido que el grupo entero pasara un tiempo agradable juntos, aun cuando Jade la estuviera molestando todo el rato desde la cena en Nozu, hasta las palomitas en el cine y las gomitas de colores de Cat.

-Hey Tori, ¿es cierto que ya viste la película de estreno, El amor te vuelve psicópata?

-¡Sí, es muy linda! – Respondió la muchacha emocionada.

-¿Y cuál fue tu parte favorita?

-El final, cuando Robert detiene a Shanon en el aeropuerto y le pide que se case con ella poniéndole la pistola en la frente, es tan bello...

Las personas de la fila de al lado comenzaron a quejarse - Aaayyyssh… -

-¡Si quieres cuenta toda la película! – Gritó una anciana al fondo.

-Qué inmadura eres contando las películas cuando muchos no la han visto aún Vega.

-Yo…

-Yo… yo – La imitó la otra sonriendo.

Tori pasó a su lado en las butacas de la sala de cine, aún refunfuñando por la insistencia de la chica pálida a arruinarle la noche, sin embargo, aun cuando al lado de André restaban dos asientos vacíos, Tori fue a sentarse en medio de él y de Jade, sentarse al lado de la pelinegra implicaba peligro, como quedarse sin brazos según la experiencia de Rex.

-¿Y tus palomitas Vega? – La gótica continuaba molestándola.

-No ajusté para comprarme las mías.

-Ay qué lástima, no te daré de las mías – Tori hizo un puchero.

El filme que Jade había elegido, como era de esperarse, resultó tan terrorífico como ella misma, un fantasma aterrador que aparecía en las casas de vecindarios tranquilos a asesinar muchachas indefensas.

-¿Dijiste que te quedarías sóla en casa ésta noche Vega? –

-S-sí…

-Umm… duerme con las luces encendidas… por si acaso.

La morena tragó saliva. Los padres de Tori habían salido fuera la ciudad para buscar un especialista que tratara el problema de sobre-auto-estima de Trina, la hermana mayor, y no regresaban hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que Tori pasaría el fin de semana completamente sola en casa.

-¿Te volviste a orinar en los pantalones? – Se burló Rex.

-¡Se me tiró el refresco!

-Jeje, sí claro, refresco de piñaaa…

-¡Rex!

-Entonces Vega, ¿quieres llevarnos a otro sitio a divertirnos?

-¡No! Ya hiciste que me quedara sin dinero.

-Tú nos invitaste.

-Sí pero…

-Ya vámonos, Vega se quedó sin un centavo, esto se pone aburrido. Los llevaré a casa, pero Robbie que se vaya caminando, no lo quiero húmedo en mi auto.

-¡Puedo irme en la cajuela!

Muchas veces, luego de comenzar a salir con Jade, Tori se preguntó si eso de que el destino acomoda las cosas para que dos personas puedan estar juntas era verdad. La gótica dejó a todos en sus respectivos hogares y ahora conducía a la casa de Beck entre discusiones por el guión de la película.

-Ya baja de mi auto – Le dijo Jade refunfuñando, a lo que el muchacho soltó una atractiva risilla.

-De acuerdo.

-No te digo a ti, le digo a Vega.

-¿No la vas a llevar a su casa?

-Que se pague un taxi.

-¡Me dejaste sin dinero!

-No es mi culpa que tú…

-Jade… - Intervino Beck antes de que comenzara un pleito como los cuarenta que se habían suscitado esa noche entre las dos chicas – Llévala a casa.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

-Llévala a casa y dale el dinero que te dí para que le pagaras lo que gastó en nosotros en el cine.

-¡Ella nos invitó!

-Jade… llévala a casa y dale su dinero, es casi la medianoche y no puede andar por ahí sola.

-Sí puede, yo no…

-Jade… - Insistió el joven amablemente.

-¡De acuerdo! De todo te quejas Tori, eres una abusiva.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no…

-¡Silencio o te dejo en el próximo callejón!

-Nos vemos mañana Tori – Se despidió Beck de ella con una sonrisa – Pórtate bien bebé – Dijo a la otra besándola en los labios.

El auto arrancó chirriando las llantas y una asustada Tori se puso la mano en el corazón. No había muchas personas fuera de casa a causa de una brisa fría que cayó de pronto, algunas cajas de luz alta comenzaron a echar chispas al paso del auto, una escena típica de una película de terror, lo cual Jade aprovechada para poner más asustada a la latina.

-Llegamos, sal de mi auto lo más rápido que puedas – Ordenó la chica de los ojos azules.

-Gracias Jade – Respondió la otra con sarcasmo – Eres muy amable.

-Seguro.

La muchacha bajó del auto y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos inseguros hacia su casa.

-¡Hey Vega! – Gritó Jade desde el auto.- No olvides encender las luces… - La otra se detuvo – Aunque, pensándolo bien, el fantasma de la película asesinaba con o sin luz – La morena se volvió a la gótica y avanzó hacia ella con pasos firmes.

-Suficiente, acompáñame dentro.

Jade rió a carcajadas – Ni loca, arréglatelas tú.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Para nada.

-Entonces ven y entra conmigo y te creeré.

-No caeré en tu juego.

-Lo sabía Jade West, eres una gallina.

-No soy una gallina…

-Cua cua cua cua cuá… ¡Gallina!

-¡Suficiente Vega! – Bajó del auto y lo rodeó hasta llegar a ella – Entraré contigo y encenderemos las luces, luego saldré y te quedarás allí sola ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho – Dijo la otra victoriosa.

Ambas chicas caminaron a la casa, la latina detrás de la pelinegra quien no parecía mostrar un ápice de miedo. Abrió la puerta con la llave de Tori y entró sin mucho cuidado seguida de la joven delgada casi colgándose de su brazo.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! – Gritó – ¡Si vas a matar a Tori sal y hazlo antes de que me vaya…! – Y luego se volvió a ella con un gesto burlón en la cara - Para mañana tu sangre ya estaría coagulada – ¿Ves? No hay nadie Vega. Aunque, para serte sincera, yo tendría más temor de un ladrón asesino a un fantasma que no puede sostener una arma entre sus manos transparentes.

-¡Jade!

-Te veo mañana Vega… si sobrevives a ésta noche – Sonrió maléfica y caminó hacia la puerta de nuevo, pasando frente a Tori justo en el momento en el que se apagaron todas las luces de la casa.

-¡Aaahhh! – Gritó la morena corriendo tras de Jade y aferrándose a su brazo - ¡Ahí está, es el fantasma asesino Jade!

-¡Los fantasmas no existen!

-Tú siempre dices que sí.

-Quiero ir dormir ahora así que por hoy, no existen.

-¡No te vayas! Tengo miedo, no puedes dejarme sola.

-Tori, había cables de luz echando chispas cuando veníamos hacia acá, seguramente hubo un corto circuito que dejó tu casa sin luz eléctrica ¿ya me puedo ir?

-¡No! ¿Y si entra un ladrón?

-Pídele que se siente a tomar el té contigo.

-¡Jaadee…!

-¡Quiero dormir…!

Un sonido metálico resonó en la cocina con un fuerte eco que hizo que la morena saltara más cerca de Jade. Las dos miraron la silueta de un gato saltar por la ventana y perderse en el patio.

-Duerme conmigo… por favor… - al decir esto la posición de ambas hizo que Jade se incomodara un poco, Tori estaba frente a ella, con su cuerpo muy repegado al suyo, sujetándose de sus brazos firmemente y con una mirada que la hacía querer huír de ahí cuanto antes, pero también quedarse.

-No puedo Tori – Susurró con un pequeño alcance de aire en su voz, Tori amaba cuando ella la llamaba por su nombre.

-Por favor… quédate conmigo – Respondió la otra al notar el ligero temblor en los labios de Jade antes de que ésta se acercara a los suyos y la besara. Tori no opuso resistencia, en cuanto Jade hundió sus sensuales labios en los de ella, la morena la atrapó entre sus brazos – Tengo miedo…

-No temas… yo estoy contigo… - Tori daba besos en la cara de Jade que a su vez eran correspondidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Sólo hasta que regrese la luz… ¿de acuerdo? – Las respiraciones de ambas se hacían más profundas y agitadas

-Sí – Dijo la otra sin saber lo que respondía - Pero debemos subir a mi cuarto.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora – Respondió Tori, empujando a Jade sobre el sillón de la sala.

-Éste no es tu cuarto Tori.

-Lo sé – Volvieron a besarse, mientras se movía sobre el cuerpo de Jade, la gótica iba alzándo la blusa púrpura de la chica delgada más arriba de sus pechos.

-Tori, esto no está bien.

-Mañana nos pediremos disculpas…

-Tus padres…

-Están en Santa Teresa, quieren dejar a Trina allá…

-Tori…

-¿Qué? – Hablaban sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse más que para susurrar.

-Yo te odio…

-Yo también…

-No, tú estás enamorada de mí…

-Y tú de mí… pero no lo aceptas…

-No es verdad…

-Yo sé que sí Jade…

-Tori…

-Sshhh – La morena colocó su dedo índice sobre los suaves labios la pelinegra – No hables, mañana volveremos a odiarnos y listo…

-Ok – Dijo la otra, y se amaron por esa noche.

Y por la otra, y por la otra, y por la otra y por la otra, y siguieron así por un par de meses hasta que ya no pudieron estar separadas. La actitud era la misma hostil frente al grupo, pero a escondidas, cuando Jade se perdía de Beck para desquitar algún coraje que cualquier persona le hiciera pasar y Tori entrara sin querer al cuarto del conserje, cuando Jade solía alquilar un pequeño departamento a las orillas de Hollywood o su tía más cercana salía fuera dejándole al encargo de su casa, las cosas cambiaban, todo era diferente. Jade no agredía a Tori, Jade la acariciaba, la besaba, la llamaba princesa, no era la misma Jade malvada de la escuela, era una Jade diferente, una Jade amorosa, una Jade tierna y dulce con sus palabras, ruda con las manos y el resto de su cuerpo, pero dulce y tierna con sus palabras, Tori realmente se sentía una princesa a su lado.

-Te amo Tori.

Ese fue el día más felíz en la vida de Victoria Vega, Jade por fin lo había aceptado, finalmente dijo sí, a la pregunta de si estaba enamorada de Tori, en ese momento, la morena comenzó a soñar, a trazar planes, se imaginaba su vida al lado de Jade, casada, con hijos, compartiéndolo todo.

Quién iba a pensar que esas dos chicas que se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo en la escuela, de repente, un día a oscuras, después de ver una película de terror, comenzaron a amarse; la verdad es que se amaron siempre, pero a partir de esa noche, gracias a un fantasma asesino, las dos finalmente decidieron vivir su extraño amor.

-¡No me agradas! – Gritó la gótica esa noche en el restaurante Nozu cuando Tori la retó a aceptar algo en ella que le agradara, y luego siguió una de esas charlas tan particulares de ella y una canción que no decía más, los ojos de Sinjin y Berf estaban sobre el dúo. Pero esa noche, saliendo del restaurante, Jade llevó a Tori a casa de su tía, una vez solas las dos, sin un par de ojos frikies que las observaran, decidieron entregarse cuerpo a cuerpo, alma a alma y corazón a corazón como lo hacían casi cada noche desde lo del fantasma asesino.

-Está bien – Dijo Jade mirando a Tori – Niño y niña. Pero el niño debe tener todos tus rasgos, la piel morena, los ojos marrones, el cabello castaño…

-¿Y si comenzamos desde ahora? – Dijo situándose a caballo encima de Jade con el cabello cayendo hacia un lado de su hombro derecho.

-Tenemos 17 Tori…

-Lo sé, falta mucho por delante aún… pero podemos ir comenzando ¿no? – Le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

-Sí, podemos ir comenzando… mi amor… - La morena se inclinó y la besó en los labios tiernamente, al tiempo que su mano izquierda bajaba más allá del ombligo pálido de Jade West…

**:-P Tenkiu a todos… :-)**


End file.
